Lesson in Weister Souls Green Tea or Black?
by SoraCloud
Summary: Hey everyone its Sora again! so in the last upload I forgot to type what I wanted to say XD. well for this chapter I will have to explain a little bit of the Soul Eater but to help illustrate a new aspect of the story. oh and one more thing, ill try to be more consistent with the posts instead of you guys waiting half a year or more for one chapter. Now to the chapter!


Ch. 2: Lesson in "Weister Souls". Green Tea or Black?

Inside a freakishly large room, there is a path lined along with hundreds of those execution blades Europeans used to separate the head from the body back in the day. The "roof" of the room is painted like a nice summer day with fluffy, moving (and this is not an editing mistake) clouds along the dome "roof". After a couple of steps, there is the occasional plain black cross headstone sticking out of the sandy colored "floor".

Tama and Nina are walking across the light gray trail with reasonable caution; in case these "path decors" suddenly want to know how sharp they are.

"Did someone cut up a biiig sword to decorate all this, Nina?" Tama asked of his usual curiosity.

For a almost 6 foot kid with a mind of a 5 year old, he was unusually quiet. Especially on the way here. Just earlier he wouldn't stop talking about how much he ate lo mein noodles in a buffet he once ate at a month ago while they took too many wrong turns to get to this room.

"Nah I think that they're as dull as a toy sword" she reassured her curious friend

"Whew good, I thought that-"

"WATCH OUT! THAT ONE IS LOOS-"

To Shinigami-sama's advail, the blade came loose and plummeted to its unfortunate demise.

The next sound in the room was cracked knuckles and a drawn katana

Bustling and chatting to their partners, the upper years, more specifically maka and the dragged Soul who couldn't care less, walked up to their teacher.

"Can I ask you something?" Maka asked curiously

"Sure my sweet daughter of mine, what's on your mind?"

"About Tama and Nina. Isn't it cruel to force them together rather than let them choose their partner?"

"Truthfully it'll be cruel to limit their potential like that."

With that, Soul who was daydreaming about their upcoming mission for their 99th Keishin soul, payed attention.

With a sigh, he said "I think it's time for a history lesson."

"But you didn't-"

"It will don't worry just give me a few minutes"

"Alright class let's cover the basics so everyone take your seat." Spirit ordered the students.

With that the classroom quieted and took their seats, Maka and Soul paying special attention.

Shinigami-sama sweat dropped when he saw what have become his loose blade problem. On one side of the cleanly cut blade, there are shreds of metal all around the battle poised samurai and the other side was an intact half of the blade but being held by an unhurt, and somehow nonbleeding, hand of the martial artist.

"Well, now I know making you exceptions did not go to waste then" Shinigami-sama said in a surprised tone.

Tama and Nina, without saying a word, and respectfully, sheathed and put down their bladed weapons and returned to their normal state.

"Whew I thought we would be a cut orange there" Tama said effortlessly.

"Well… that was a close call i thought my hand would surely cut in half." Nina wryly said.

"Good thing you pretended huh?" Tama said reassuringly and amazed.

Both Shinigami-sama and Nina cocked their head from the side and noded despite their confused looks.

"Ok so lets come to my office and chat about a pressing matter to discuss with the two of you" he concluded

They followed their Head Master to a large stone or marble (can't tell from this distance) pedestal with an abnormally tall (and symmetrical) glass mirror in front of a exquisite and, you guessed it, symmetrical chair. (what is the obsession of symmetry?). Standing next to it is a smoking elderly man with a bolt sticking straight into (and yes the writer said sticking _into_ ) his head, staring at them like he's studying them. Cranking (again not an error in description) it left and right and emitting a stomach churning clanking like a wind up toy.

The two students winced at the sound he makes and followed him to the pestital

Shinigami-sama popped his huge hands out and clapped them together

"Alright who wants some tea?"

As chalk scratches resonate from the chalk board, a drawing of two flames with circles at it's base are next to each other; representing the souls of every person, witch, and keishin has in their bodies.

When he stepped to the side, Spirit pointed to the one closest to him.

"For those first years in this room i will answer your questions about what had happened before you started meeting our partner for the first time with this diagram."

He pointed to Black Star

"Black Star, why do meisters must have a weapon as their partner"

"Gezz teach, even a smaller star know this...to help them defeat kishins?" he said, confident on his answer.

"Well you're not wrong but you're not entirely correct." Spirit placidly remarked

"Alright take for instance, Black Star, would you say that you can beat any bystander in hand to hand combat without your weapon right?"

"Well, yeah with one hand tied behind my back." he said curiously but confidently.

"Ok but Kishins aren't your average opponent right?" he implied

"Yeah?" he answered

"So weapons are needed to hurt or even kill these Kishins."

Black Star's face flustered but nodded.

"Ok so we got that basis down, now here..." tapping to the soul drawing nearest him "..let's say this is the meister's soul and the other one is the weapon's. Now the meister's soul is known to transmit soul wavelengths to the weapon's" he instructed as he drew a small arrow arcing to the Weapon's soul

"-and the weapon is able to do the same but helps the transmitted wavelength grow and so on" he continued

"But weapons doesn't normally wield other weapons due to the fact that-"

Maka raised a hand at the same time he turned to face the class "Maka?"

"When you said normally, dont you mean always." Maka asked

"Well yes but there are exceptions to that rule. Let me finish this train of thought and your question will be answered."

"Ok, Mr. Spirit"

" _Come on you can say . After all I am-"_ his internal speech was interrupted by Black Star sneeze.

Startled, he cleared his throat and continued his lesson.

"Now to what I was saying, weapons don't normally, or in this case technically, switch sides. However there are reports where the Meister's soul seeing ability" he continued while drawing another soul under the Meister's and Weapon's

"And the Weapon's transforming ability are present in the same soul"

At that the classroom either jolted down the things he saying or gasped at their newfound knowledge.

Maka, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters watched the lesson all bugged eyed.

"Woah teach what are you saying? That someone can be a one man team?" Black Star spoke surprised

Death the kid was startled while Soul, Maka and everyone stares with bug eyes.

"These are called simply as 'Weister soul' they have the ability to play the two roles at the same time. However there is one small catch."

Everyone stared with confusion and anticipation, especially the band of upperclassmen.

"These 'Weister souls' are only born 1 in a 100'000 in each generation, and that's at best. I know in my generation there haven't been one of these kind of students.

"The problem, if you haven't seen it already, is there is often only one of these Weister souls born out of the thousands other Weapon and Meister souls. But say if two Weister souls were born in the same lifetime." he paused

"Ok you can tell me what will happen then." he point to Death the Kid.

"Well basically, it'll be like having two meisters fighting against a single enemy. Almost like a two on one fight."

"That's not fair!" patty exclaimed

"Well patty, any advantage in a fight will make a difference from life and death

"Exactly" he turned to maka "now did I answer all of your questions?"

"yeah" she said as she shook her head.

"So, what do you think is the reason why I sent you two here?" Shinigami-sama said as he finished setting the kettle to boil.

The Screw-planted teacher, Dr. Stein as it was revealed, sat across of the two students. Stein's still is adjusting and making agreeing noises. The Headmaster sat next to the Professor.

"Oh! I know!" Tama exclaimed with enthusiasm

"You wanted to talk about your new adventure in the planet-"

 _CHOP!_

His hand karate chopped his head mid sentence "be serious for a second Tama!"

He weakly gives a thumbs up

" _Wow he's….strong…_ " she sweat dropped

"To put it simply, Stein devised a test of strength between the two of you together then separately."

"There will be only one way to see your true potential." continued

"You will be sparring against a student known as Death the Kid. Soon him and his Weapon partners will come by and show you how a weapon and meister fight. Then try to fight like they do." He finished

"If he knows any other martial art then i will be unable to complete this task." Nina stated

"No no no, not copy his moves." the Professor reassured her.

"Have you two been able to transform to your weapon form completely." Shinigami-sama asked

Both nodded in agreement.

"Good you'll know what this exercise is about as soon as it starts." he told them

"Hey dad we're here." a oddly symmetrically-dressed kid with sisters tailing right behind them.

The deadly hands comes together and said cheerful tone

"Ok then, let's begin!"

The kettle whistled.

"Ah but first, would you like green tea or black?"

"black tea/green tea" Nina and Tama, respectfully, said in unison.


End file.
